disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's One Saturday Morning
Disney's One Saturday Morning was a Saturday morning cartoon block which aired on ABC starting on September 13, 1997. It was originally supposed to premiere on September 6, 1997, but was pushed back due to ABC and the other major television networks showing Princess Diana's funeral (Doug would be aired earlier in it's regular timeslot, as the show was already running the previous year). The block ran for five hours every Saturday morning. Recess was one of it's major three shows when it started, along with Disney's Doug (which was already airing on ABC since 1996 and on Nickelodeon before) and Pepper Ann. Other shows consisted of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Jungle Cubs, and re-runs of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Later additions included Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse, Hercules: The Series, Teacher's Pet, The Weekenders, Lloyd in Space (which was created by the creators of Recess), and many others.'' In between each show, hosting segments and various shorts would be shown. ''DuckTales would sometimes be reran before the block began, though it depended on the ABC station. In 1999, a spin-off of the block entitled Disney's One Too began airing on UPN and in syndication every Sunday morning and weekday mornings and afternoons. Unlike Disney's previous animation block, The Disney Afternoon, the shows featured on One Saturday Morning usually "broke away" from the traditional Disney art style. Also unlike the previous block, One Saturday Morning broadcast shows from different companies, such as The Bugs and Tweety Show (Only because ABC's contract wasn't up yet), Squigglevision (Which was already running a few months earlier), and DiC's Sabrina, The Animated Series and Mary Kate and Ashley In Action!. Another difference being that aside from the hosting segments, the block aired some live-action programming, the only shows being Disney Channel's Lizzie McGuire and Even Stevens, but only showing repeats of past episodes. In 2000, the hosting segments and shorts were removed, though Schoolhouse Rock continued to air until 2001. Shortly after debuting their final series for the block, Teamo Supremo, One Saturday Morning ended in 2002, and was replaced with ABC Kids. Because The Weekenders, Teacher's Pet, and Lloyd in Space were renewed for another season before One Saturday Morning was terminated, their remaining episodes moved to Toon Disney. Recess was the most popular, and longest-running show on the block, and was reran into the first two years of ABC Kids. New episodes premiered at 9:00 AM with a repeat of an older episode at 9:30 AM. It was the only show on the block to be shown twice a day (with the exception of 101 Dalmatians: The Series in Fall 1998 and House of Mouse in Spring 2001). Currently, the only shows on the block still airing in repeats in the United States is 101 Dalmatians: The Series on Disney Junior, albeit edited for a preschool-friendly audience. Trivia *''Recess'' is one of the few shows on the block with any DVD releases (as well as VHS). House of Mouse had two DVD/VHS releases, being the two direct-to-video movies (with one having the series premiere episode as a bonus feature on the DVD). The Weekenders has the complete series available on DVD (As a Disney Movie Club exclusive). Buzz Lightyear of Star Command had the pilot movie released on video and DVD, and Teacher's Pet had the movie released on video and DVD with the series premiere episode as a bonus feature on the DVD. Sabrina, The Animated Series ''also had a few DVDs and videos, however, the show was not made by Disney. ''Disney's Doug, Hercules, and 101 Dalmatians: The Series only had videos, and Pepper Ann, Lloyd in Space, and Teamo Supremo were never released. Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and Recess are also the only three shows on the block to be released on iTunes, however, the former two are available in both the United States and Germany, while the latter is only available in Germany. Category:Background Information Category:Channel Blocks